


Ninja Rainbow

by Frog_that_writes



Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Multi, cole is Not White, defenitly sometimes after season 5, kinda sappy at the end, lots and lots od dialogue, pardon my spelling in the tags its better in the actual fic i promise, polyninja - Freeform, the time is kinda ambigous?, they're all prettt gay tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-10
Updated: 2019-01-10
Packaged: 2019-10-07 13:39:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17366885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frog_that_writes/pseuds/Frog_that_writes
Summary: Jay has an idea, the other ninja are confused, and they're all pretty gay.





	Ninja Rainbow

Lately it seemed that the ninja never had a break from fighting that went on for more than a day or two at a time. When they had first started, back when Sensei Wu was ‘training’ them by handing them sharp objects and speaking in riddles (not that it didn’t work, they would say happily) they could go weeks at a time just waiting for the next big boss to show up, but now they felt too guilty letting the petty criminals be ‘stopped’ by incompetent police forces and there were still so mainly lose ends from The Overlord to wrap up. All in all, they were some pretty busy Ninja.

Which was why when day 8 of crime and mission free-ness rolled around, they were a little wary, but mostly happy to have a break. Especially because more time meant Zane was busting out some bigger recipes, so not only were they eating dinner together again, they were doing it with some damn good food. It was during when of these dinners that Jay had to ruin it all.

“HOLY SHIT,” Jay stood up so quickly he nearly knocked everyone’s bowls over with how hard he pressed on the table to propel himself. Cole inhaled sharply and started choking on his food, and Nya’s reflexes immediately pushed her into a defensive position.

“Jay what the fuck?” Kai asked.

“That was… abrupt.” Zane added, slapping Cole’s back as he continued choking. 

“Dude. I was about to attack you,” Nya said.

“We need to call the other elementals.”

“The other elemental masters?” Lloyd questioned, sharing a helpless look with the others. They were close enough that at times it seemed they could telepathically communicate with each other. And if that were true, right now they were all sending the same message. ‘Jay has lost his fucking mind.’

“Yeah, those guys we met on Chen’s island? We need to call them immediately.”

“Yeah Jay we get that. We’re asking why,” Cole said, successfully having passed his coughing fit.

“Okay so you know how we all wear different color gi’s?” Jay asked.

“Yeah…?” Lloyd said.

“And how we’re all really gay?” Jay continued.

“I’m literally begging you to stop,” Nya said.

“Please don’t say what I think you’re going to say,” Kai begged.

“We need to make a rainbow.”

“Fuck that’s what I thought you were going to say,”

“Not that I am against the idea of forcing a group of people to make a long journey to our home so we can all stand in a straight line and take a photo, but Cole and Is gi’s are not a color of the rainbow,” Zane said.

“Okay so you know how sometimes people add on a brown and black strip for poc?” Jay asked.

“Oh my god,” Nya said.

“I’m not going to be your token person of color in a ninja rainbow, Jay. Besides, Zane’s not black.”

“Yeah but he’s not white either. He’s a robot! Our token robot.”

“I do not believe I ever agreed to this.”

“You’re not using our boyfriend and I as your token anything.”

“No it’s perfect, we’ve got red from Kai and Nya, orange from Skylor, uh I guess there isn’t really a yellow, but Tox is a bright green so that could work, Lloyd’s green, I’m blue and we can probably get Chamielle to come and be purple. It’s perfect!”

“Yeah okay, you get Tox and Chamielle here and we’ll talk Jay.” Lloyd said.

“Zane, Cole, how would you feel about rebranding?” Jay asked.

“Not gonna happen,” Cole snorted.

“Sorry, I am rather fond of white,” Zane smiled apologetically.

“It was a fun idea babe,” Kai pat him on the back.

“Ew,” Nya groaned and scrunched up her nose, and Lloyd made a face of agreement. Kai playfully stuck his tongue out.

“Shut up,” Jay said with a pout, causing everyone at the table to laugh. 

“Well at least I have Zane’s cooking to comfort me,” Jay sighed and took a spoonful of soup. He made a face. “Ew it’s all cold now.”

“Yeah and who’s fault is that?” Cole laughed. Jay sent a pleading look to Kai who shook his head.

“Oh no, I already told you, I’m not a microwave. Heat up your own food.”

“Aww Kai come on,” He sent him puppy eyes.

“Fine,” Kai said, and he grabbed the bowl and focused on warming it up. “There you go you big baby.”   
“Thank you!” Jay kissed his check and took a bite of the soup, immediately spitting it back out. “Holy shit that’s hot.”

“I told you, my element is fire, not slightly warming things.” Jay sent his pleading look to Zane.

“Zane, hunny, babe, the most beautiful piece of machinery I’ve ever laid eyes on?”   
“I think I’m going to throw up,” Lloyd said.

“Jay, if I use my element on your food it will just be ice cold, and you’ll be right back where you started,” Zane informed him. He was the only one who was able to resist Jay’s puppy eyes, and he treated his power with the responsibility it deserved.

“You guys are no fun,” He pouted.

“Aw you know we love you blue bird,” Cole cooed and mussed Jay’s hair.

“Yeah this is getting to gross I’m going to bed,” Nya said, standing up. “Thanks for the food Zane, delicious as always.”

“Same here, if I have to hear one more pet name tonight I’ll probably actually throw up. Night!” Lloyd said following her out. 

“This had been an interesting dinner,” Zane said, standing up to collect all the dishes.

“Still better than fighting a bunch ghosts or robots or whatever,” Kai said.

“You know you think saying stuff like that would be taboo considering one of us is a robot and one of us used to be a ghost,” Cole pointed on.

“It’s better not to think about it to much,” Jay yawned. “I’m ready for bed.”

“Yeesh you’re getting old. It’s only like 9:30,” Kai laughed.

“Having all my amazing ideas shot down takes a lot out of me,” Jay frowned.

“Well let’s finish helping Zane with the dishes and then go to bed,” Cole said.

“Help is always appreciated,” Zane added from the kitchen where he was already scrubbing out a pan. 

“And we’re always happy to help,” Cole replied.

“I kinda see what Lloyd and Nya mean about us being gross,” Kai said.

“Yeah, but it’s perfect,” Jay smiled. The other three couldn’t help but smile with him.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm going to hell but I'll take my sweet Lego fluff with me


End file.
